Key of the Twilight
by Lady Taiyoukai
Summary: Nitomi is a very strange girl, but she makes it seem like she is normal. She HATES Kairi and LOVES Riku. When Darkness comes and takes Riku away, she becomes a keyblade weilder herself, and decides to set off and kill Malefesent, as well as Kairi.


Nitomi sat on the paopu tree, staring at the sun the was setting over the ocean. It's light reflected to the sky, turning it different shades of orange, pink, gold, blue, and purple. Many thoughts were passing through her derranged mind. Though, it didn't seem like she was derranged at all. She was always happy, and got along with everyone on Destiny Island. But she secretly hated someone, and she would never tell who it was. She would just pretend everything was peachy dandy, and hang out with that person and her friends.

_I hate her so much...I just wish she'd die..._ Nitomi thought vacariously.

The sun leaked farther and farther behind the horizon with every second that passed by. It reminded her of something...one of her fantasies. But she wasn't about to get wrapped in one of her fantasies now. She had other, more important thoughts to contribute to. Like how to get rid of _her. _The one person her hatred went out to. That person was Kairi. But she had NO idea why she hated her so much. It was this burning passion the was clutched to her heart and soul. A little voice in her head said 'She's just a girl! You need to like her'. But an even BIGGER voice was screaming, 'HATE HER! HATE HER 'EFFING GUTS!'. She decided to listen to the bigger voice, even though when she listened to that voice, it always got her into trouble. Like that time at her old village, the voice said to hate this woman, she was a preistess of about 17 years old. Of course, she listened to the voice, and hated her. She ended up hateing her so much, that she pushed her into a river of poison mist and killed her, and she was forced to moved here to this island, lest she be killed herself by the villagers who adored the preistess.

"What are you doing here, Nitomi?" asked a voice, interrupting Nitomi's thoughts. Nitomi jumped at the voice, and turned around, still sitting on the paopu tree.

"Oh, hi Riku. Nothing, really. Just...thinking, I guess." she said, turning back to the melting sun.

"Thinking, huh? About what?" he laughed, sitting on the paopu tree next to Nitomi. She blushed.

"Um, nothing! Just someone special."

"Really? Who?"

"Tell me why you're being so nosey today, and maybe I'll tell you who."

Riku laughed again. "I'm just trying to see how you're doing today."

"Well, you couldn've just asked how I was."

"Oooh, testy today, aren't we?"

Nitomi laughed and gave him a little push on the shoulder. "You're so funny, Riku." she said, still laughing.

Riku stretched his arms. "Yeah, I know I am!"

"You also have a big head!" Nitomi laughed harder, almost loosing her balance and falling off of the tree.

"Be careful! You don't want to laugh TOO hard and fall off the tree and into the water." he said smiling. Nitomi laughed even harder.

"You're the one making me laugh!" she giggled.

"Well, I know a BETTER way to make you laugh." Riku reached over to Nitomi and started tickleing her sromach.

"Stop!" she giggled, out of breath. "That tickles!"

"Exactly!" he laughed.

Nitomi laughed, and finally fell backwards off the tree. Surprisingly she was still laughing.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she giggled.

She climbed back up next to Riku, but before she got situated, Riku got up and pulled her off.

"What is it?" Nitomi asked.

"Will you come with me to another world? Will you escape this place with me?"

Nitomi didn't know what to think. She didn't understand what he was asking.

"Um, sure, I guess..."

"Will you? Yes, or no?"

"Yes. But what other world?"

Riku backed up. "You'll see." he said, and walked away.

_What is he talking about? This is like in my dream...but will he be taken over by darkness? I don't know if my dream will come true this time or not..._

Nitomi sighed and looked back at the sun. It had faded all the way behind the ocean, and all that was left was a bit of the orange light it radiated. She closed her eyes, and thought about Riku for a split second, then started off for home.

When Nitomi got home, she fixed herself one piece of bacon, ate it, and went to bed. She really didn't feel like eating tonight. All that thinking about Kairi made her loose her appetite, but seeing Riku made her want to stuff herself. She went to bed anyway. Nitomi got into her noght shirt, and put on clean underwear, and climbed into her fluffy bed. It took an hour to get herself to sleep, but her mind finally shut off and drifted into dreamland...

The sound of a loud rumbling sound woke her up. She opened her eyes, and looked at the clock. It read 11pm. As she looked around the room, she noticed the whole house was shaking.

_Oh, my god! It's happening! I'm gonna die! _she thought.

Then she realized that this was exactly like her dream. She didn't even bother to change clothes, and ran outside in her underwear. The sky was shrouded in dark purple and black clouds. There was a funnel cloud hovering over the island with the paopu tree, and set off.

_I think my dream is really happening...but it's the strangest one yet...talking mice and ducks? Riku the king of darkness? Kairi a princess? Sora saving the universe and all the worlds in it? I doubt that...but who knows?_

She heard voices talking as she saw two figures standing on the island.

"Come on Sora. Join me in my quest for power. Let's both get out of here, and go to a better world."

"And what, Riku? Be swallowed by darkness? Have your soul devoured so you have no control? Is that was you really want?"

Nitomi finally got to them. Sora was in a fighting stance, holding a sword shaped like a key. Riku stood there, with a smirk on his face, also holding a key shaped sword. His was MUCH darkewr in color, though. He looked cuter than usual, though it made Nitomi start to cry.

"Riku? What's going on?" she asked. "Why is this happening?"

"Ah, Nitomi. See her, Sora? She wants to leave this place, too. She told me herself. Will you not join us?" Riku smirked.

"You're wrong, Riku! Nitomi doesn't want to leave any more than us! She won't be tempted by the darkness like you!" Sora argued.

Nitomi frowned, and walked over to Sora. "I'm sorry, Sora..." she said.

"W-what? I-"

Riku held out his hand, and a portal of darkness opened up underneath him. He sank into it slowly, not even flinching.

"RIKU, NO!" Nitomi cried. She bound for him, but he was gone by the she got to him. "RIKU" she screamed. She started crying, and immediatly turned to sora.

"It's your fault!" she yelled.

"What? No, it's--"

"You're the reason this happened! YOU and that stupid girl Kairi! I hate all of you! I loved him, but you knew and didn't want me to be with him! **I HATE ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE ALL BASTARDS!**"

"No! Don't say that here! You'll--"

"I say what I want! And I hate you all! I'll kill you for what you've done!"

A dark light came up underneath her. She didn't care.

"Especially Kairi...she's going to go first! And we all know how much you like her!" she sank slowly, already up to her stomach. "Mark my words--no...in my dream it was Kairi...Kairi and that Malefesent woman...you're the do gooder, but those two will die under my hand!" with that she was gone.

Nitomi achily opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her head. "Where am I...?" she asked herself.

"Oh, you're awake!" said a woman. She had on a pink dress with a loose belt around her waist, and her brown hair was neatly brush, and some of it was held back by a pink ribbon. She walked over and sat on the bed Nitomi was lying in. "My name is Aerith. I was told by Leon to stay and watch over you. So, what's your name?"

"Uh...I'm Nitomi. Where am I, might I ask?"

"Oh, you don't know where we are? We found you lying in the street with that keyblade, so we figured you were one of the keyblade weilders."

Nitomi thought for a moment. _Both Riku and Sora were holding a key shaped blade...I guess that's what they're called..._

"Can you tell me where we are, and then show me the blade?"

"Oh, of course!" Aerith smiled. She got up off of the bed and went over to a corner of the room. "We're in Traverse town right now." she said as she picked something up. She walked back over to the bed and threw the blade down on the bed. The blade and the handle were all intricately designed. The blade itself was pure white, and the tips of the part that stuck out were incredibly sharp. The handle had one black wing looking thing, and one white one sticking out from it. The rest of the handle was gold, embedded with rubies and diamonds. "It's one of the most beautiful and powerful one's I've ever seen. I think it might even be stronger than Sora's!"

Nitomi's eyes grew wide, then they narrowed and she looked at Aerith. "How do you know Sora?"

"He's the master keyblade weilder, and one of my friends. Why?"

Nitomi got up and out of the bed. She grabbed the blade off the bed and passed a mirror. Her clothes were WAY different. She looked at herself for a moment. She had her long black hair tied back in a white ribbon. Her green eyes seemed to shimmer brighter than usual, too. She had a strapless black tank top the stopped just above her belly button, and she had a belt like aeris', except her own was purple instead of brown. She had black shorts that were EXTREMELY short, and black boots that went to her knees. "Not bad.." she commented. The blade went well with her outfit. She twirled the key in her hand. She SUCKED and twirling things. But she did it easily and perfectly like she was a pro. "Awsome." she stated bluntly. She started to walk out the door. "See ya. I'm off to kill Kairi and Malefesent."

Aerith quickly ran over and grabbed her arm. "You're not serious, are you? Besides, I have to watch you!"

"Yes, I am. And no, you don't."

"But you can't! Kairi is one of the princesses, and Malefesent is much too powerful for you to handle!"

"Ha! We'll see about that! NO ONE can beat me in a fight when I'm PMSing." she cackled and walked out the door.

"What's PMSing?" Aerith asked herself after Nitomi was gone.


End file.
